Dulces Engaños
by Diita Scorpiio
Summary: Tras una pelea con Deathmask, Afrodita se siente destrozado, y buscando consuelo, aparece el cautivador Milo para salvar el día. ¿Qué ocurrirá tras este encuentro? Contiene YAOI y LEMON.


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, la trama y los personajes no me pertenecen (bueno…algunos xD) son propiedad del Sr. Masami Kurumada y TOEI Animation, lo escrito aquí es solo por entretenimiento =D.

Advertencias: El Fanfic es completamente Yaoi, o sea relaciones chico-chico. Contiene Lemon.

N/A: Hi! n.n Honestamente, es el primer Fanfic que escribo de Saint Seiya, ojala el primero de muchos, espero dejen reviews con sus opiniones. Mi musa me inspiró para escribir acerca de la bella pareja de Afrodita/Deathmask, pero algo me dijo que no me olvidara del sexy Escorpión Milo. Disfrútenlo =D!

"**Dulces Engaños"**

_Dos simples palabras, pueden cambiar tu corazón._

Dentro de la cuarta casa perteneciente al joven caballero de Cáncer, una situación por demás incómoda se dislumbraba desde adentro. Ambos jóvenes permanecían en silencio, sin dirigirse la palabra ni cruzar mirada alguna. El muchacho rebelde se encontraba reclinado en uno de los sillones de su sala de estar. Tenía los pies encima de la mesita central, con las manos en la nuca en una posición despreocupada, característica de su personalidad. Sus ojos se concentraban en la arquitectura del techo de su templo, nunca se había molestado en fijar la vista en esos grandes pilares que sostenían su hogar, catalogado como sombrío y carente de vida.

Mientras tanto, el delicado caballero de Piscis se encontraba con él, mirando hacia la gran ventana de la sala en que se encontraban. Veía con cierto sentimiento de nostalgia aquel paisaje: una lluvia repentina y silenciosa había llegado. Con delicadas y aperladas gotas, el cristal de aquel ventanal se cubría en su totalidad; a lo lejos veía como algunas plantas y arboles variados se meneaban con el movimiento del agua.

Dio un suspiro y se pasó una mano por su cabello, esa preciosa y larga melena celeste que hacia enloquecer a más de uno. Su apariencia en ese momento, era digna de retratarse por los mismos dioses. Y es que aquel caballero era hermoso, poseía un cuerpo espigado, con músculos no demasiado prominentes lo que le daba una imagen divina y sensual. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, suave y radiante por naturaleza, y su rostro simplemente rozaba la perfección, siendo poseedor de unos ojos claros y tiernos, pómulos delicados, una boca divina cubierta por un par de suaves y dulces labios. Afrodita sin duda, era el más hermoso de todos los caballeros dorados, su belleza y personalidad cautivaban a cualquiera que lo mirara, era simplemente único…

Pero eso no bastaba…

Sencillamente no bastaba…

Llevó el dorso de su mano hasta sus ojos, secando con delicadeza las lágrimas que emergían de éstos. Tenía horas que no podía detenerse, sentía como desgarradoramente su corazón seguía quebrándose a causa de la pelea con su pareja. El no sentirse valorado por el santo de Cáncer, le provocaba un pesar extremo, que amenazaba con destruirlo poco a poco, de la manera más cruel posible…

Así de delicado era su corazón; era tan hermoso como las rosas que cultivaba con tanto esmero, pero el más pequeño de los descuidos o maltratos, podía hacer que éste se marchitara por completo.

Deathmask se incorporó, poniéndose de pie y contemplando la bella silueta de ese hombre parado ante el, dándole la espalda. No podía evitar sentir una inmensa atracción hacia él, sus deseos crecían con solo mirarlo.

Observaba a Afrodita, a ese bello cuerpo que tantas veces había sentido debajo del suyo. Esbozó una leve sonrisa al recordar las veces que habían hecho el amor, incontables ocasiones en las que ambos llegaban al Paraíso, mediante los placeres que el sexo les proveía. Deathmask normalmente llevaba las riendas en la cama, penetrando con fuerza y locura al santo de Piscis mientras éste accedía sin esfuerzo, amaba a su pareja y estaba dispuesto a otorgarle tanto placer como deseara.

Sin embargo, la tensión entre ellos dos, recientemente se había vuelto más y más grande.

-Afrodita… Vamos, ¿seguirás molesto por eso? Sabes como me siento respecto a tu actitud tan cortante- Dijo el santo de cáncer en un tono de ligera pero notoria molestia.- No puedes seguir enfadado para siempre y lo sabes muy bien.

-No es enfado lo que siento, Death… -Mencionó el pisciano dando un respingo, sin dirigirle la mirada.- Es desilusión, después de haberte dado todo, no creo merecer este trato de parte tuya…

Deathmask se sobó las sienes para aclarar sus ideas… ¿Qué había hecho mal?

-Mejor me voy de una vez- declaró Afrodita en un tono molesto- No hace falta que siga aquí.

Acto seguido, el ojiazul se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. No quería seguir en aquel lugar, lleno de recuerdos lascivos al lado de Deathmask. Al pasar al lado de éste, se detuvo por unos instantes y ambos cruzaron sus miradas al fin. Se miraron con indiferencia, pese al dolor que sentían en el fondo. Al parecer, en ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo instante, bajo ese templo que contempló la pasión de aquellos jóvenes amantes… Allí acabó todo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Afrodita subía con cierto pesar las escaleras del Santuario para llegar hasta su templo, trataba de asimilar lo anteriormente ocurrido. Ya no había rastro de las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, ni signos de enojo o angustia. Lucía una expresión neutra, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Se pasó las manos por los brazos, frotándolos para contrastar el frio que sentía. La lluvia había cesado hace algunos minutos, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al notar la súbita baja temperatura. El viento amenazaba con dañar su rostro y su fina piel, por lo que decidió darse prisa.

Siguió caminando, se encontraba atravesando la casa de Libra, ya muy cerca de la del Escorpión. Al llegar al octavo templo, se detuvo. Todo el ajetreo en la casa de Cáncer al parecer le había agotado, sintió sus piernas pesadas y una sensación de cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo.

No podía seguir su camino, aún faltaban los templos de Sagitario, seguido por el de Capricornio, después el de Acuario para finalmente, llegar a su casa en Piscis.

Se sentó en la entrada de la casa del Escorpión, recargó su espalda en uno de los pilares y se encogió, colocando sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho. Dio un largo suspiro y posó su rostro sobre sus brazos, los cuáles yacían sobre sus piernas. Aún le faltaba un largo camino de infinitos escalones para llegar a su templo y descansar. Sin duda el sueño se apoderaba de él, y sin más ceremonia, se puso en una posición más cómoda para su cuerpo.

-Sólo descansaré mis ojos un momento, antes de continuar- Se dijo a sí mismo dando un gran bostezo-No serán más de dos minutos…

Habiendo dicho esto, el bello sueco cayó en un profundo sueño, y sin duda, éste duró más de dos minutos… mucho más.

Tras un largo sueño, Afrodita abrió sus ojos, frotándolos delicadamente como si de un niño se tratase. Estiró sus brazos y dio un infantil bostezo. Abrió sus ojos unos leves momentos, para luego volver a cerrarlos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Sorprendido, de nuevo abrió sus ojos repentinamente, con una expresión de intriga y confusión en su rostro. Creía haberse quedado dormido por un par de minutos en la entrada de la casa de Milo… ¿Cómo es que se encontraba en su templo en Piscis? Y claro que era su casa!!! Reconoció el techo de su habitación encima de el, así como la cama en la que se encontraba, la mesita de noche al lado de ésta, un espejo para cuerpo completo, su armario de descomunal tamaño y otros muebles extra. Pero, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? Estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama y salir de la recámara, cuando la respuesta a su incógnita apareció ante él…

Milo se presentó en la habitación, con su atuendo casual que usaba cuando salía a caminar, unos sencillos jeans azules y una camiseta blanca con mangas; además usaba aquella cadena de oro tan delgada, de la cuál colgaba un dije con la forma de un escorpión. Llegaba con una bandeja en las manos, había preparado un par de sándwiches y llevaba también dos grandes copas de vidrio con malteada de chocolate en ellas, y como detalle había colocado la típica cereza sobre la espuma.

Afrodita lo miró extrañado, mientras Milo le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa, lo que resaltaba aún más la belleza del santo del Escorpión.

-Vaya, hasta que despiertas Dita- exclamó Milo, mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche.- Comenzaba a preocuparme por ti.

Pero… como es que… pero si yo estaba…- Afrodita solo balbuceaba sin poder articular una oración completa, lo que hizo que Milo riera de manera amigable y se sentara frente a su compañero, en un cómodo sillón que se encontraba en la habitación.

-Dormiste bastante camarada, podría decirse que fueron casi tres horas.

-¿QUEE?- gritó el pisciano bastante sorprendido

-Así como lo oyes-dijo el caballero de la Octava casa en un tono un tanto burlón.

-Pero, ¿quién me trajo hasta mi casa Milo?

-Yo mismo- afirmó el escorpión mientras le acercaba la bandeja al joven sueco- Anda, come algo, luces cansado. Quería prepararte algo mejor, pero tu despensa no está muy bien surtida que digamos.- Rió Milo rascando su cabellera suavemente.

-Gracias, amigo- agradeció Dita mientras tomaba su emparedado y le daba un suave mordisco.- No debiste molestarte, pero cuéntame, ¿qué ocurrió?

-Pues verás…- Milo tomó una de las malteadas y le dio un sorbo al popote que éstas tenían, para empezar a relatar la historia- Salí al pueblo un par de horas, sólo para perder el tiempo, ya sabes…

_*-*-*-Flashback-*-*-*_

Milo se encontraba en la entrada del Santuario después de haber dado un refrescante paseo por el pueblo. Le fascinaba caminar cuando llovía, mojarse no le molestaba en lo absoluto, se le hacía muy romántico el caminar por las calles bajo el agua, aún si estaba solo o acompañado lo disfrutaba. Había llevado una sombrilla, por si acaso aquella llovizna se tornaba más intensa, y dinero por si veía algún objeto que llamara su atención. Decidió regresar tranquilamente, traía su IPod puesto con música liviana, escuchándola mientras subía los escalones hasta su templo.

Caminó unos minutos, y al pasar por la casa de Cáncer, observó a Deathmask caminar en círculos en la entrada de su casa, se le notaba nervioso y frustrado. Milo se sintió tentado de preguntarle qué ocurría, pero conociendo su carácter poco amigable, simplemente se resignó a pasar de largo, saludando con la mano distraídamente. El santo de Cáncer solo lo ignoró, siguiendo de lleno en sus pensamientos.

El escorpión siguió su camino, hasta llegar a la Octava casa; se acercó a la entrada y penetró en el lugar, adentrándose a la sala principal, planeaba dirigirse a la cocina para almorzar algo… Pero su atención fue llamada por cierta visión.

Dio vuelta a sus talones y se regresó al pórtico de su templo, donde estaban las columnas más grandes. Allí vio, recostado plácidamente a un agotado Afrodita, quien daba leves suspiros entre sueños. Su expresión facial denotaba cansancio.

-¿Y éste como vino a dar acá?- Se preguntó Milo, mientras se acercaba al peliceleste.

Milo se acercó al joven y retiró con delicadeza un mechón de suaves cabellos que cubría su frente. Con sus dedos recorrió las mejillas del santo de Piscis, después el puente de su delicada nariz y bajó hasta sus labios. Esos labios tan delicados y sumamente llamativos, nadie poseía unos labios así. Quiso rozarlos con los suyos en ese momento, pero no le parecía adecuado. Además, quería averiguar qué hacía aquel hermoso ángel recostado en su casa. Vio la ropa que traía el pisciano; un pantalón de vestir blanco combinado con una camisa de seda color lavanda, ambas prendas ligeramente ceñidas a su delgado y escultural cuerpo, y con esos colores, sin duda su belleza realzaba sin límite alguno.

-Qué curioso que esté aquí, tendré que llevarlo a casa-Dijo el santo dorado mientras tomaba a Dita entre sus brazos, levantándolo de manera cuidadosa para que no despertara- Ya me explicará todo cuando despierte.

Habiendo dicho esto, Milo se dirigió hasta Piscis con el joven en sus brazos.

Afrodita dormía plácidamente, nada parecía despertarlo. Mientras caminaban por las escaleras infinitas del Santuario, una corriente de aire frío hizo estremecer a ambos dorados; Milo fijó su vista en el cielo, este seguía gris, se despejaría hasta dentro de algunas horas, entonces daría paso a la brillante luz de las estrellas y la Luna. Un respingo por parte de Afrodita lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al sentirlo, lo acercó más a su pecho, rodeándolo en un firme pero protector abrazo, relajándolo. Al sentir su calor, el bello durmiente se tranquilizó y continuó su sueño. Milo se tomó unos momento para observar su rostro de nuevo…

-Sí que eres hermoso Dita- Susurró con ternura al joven mientras besaba su frente- Eres lo único que envidio de Deathmask.

Porque Milo adoraba a ese bello sueco, amaba cada uno de sus finos rasgos y no comprendía como alguien tan hermoso y especial como Afrodita podía estar con un sádico y pervertido personaje como Deathmask. El escorpión era muy conocido por su fama de conquistador y casanova irremediable, pero sólo tenía todas esas aventuras sexuales para calmar su deseo, su más grande ambición, Afrodita.

No se atrevió a decírselo nunca, esa pareja jamás estaba separada. Dita seguía a Death a todos lados y casi siempre se la pasaban en la casa de Cáncer. Milo solía pasar por aquel templo y sólo escuchaba sonoros gemidos, jadeos constantes y besos desesperados. Se imaginaba a un hermosísimo Piscis, siendo devorado vilmente por aquel lujurioso, ambos en completa desnudez, gozando una y otra vez de la unión de sus cuerpos. El escorpión se limitó a ignorarlos, estando seguro de que, en algún momento, su amor secreto al fin sucumbiría ante él.

_*-*-*-Fin Del Flashback-*-*-*_

-Fue bastante extraño verte en mi pórtico, ¿sabes?- dijo Milo terminando su emparedado- No podía dejarte ahí, así que pensé que sería buena idea traerte y pues… aquí estoy- Finalizó con una sonrisa.

-De verdad lo siento mucho Milo- contestó Afrodita con un tono apenado- No me sentía bien y pensé en descansar un poco, pero creo que me excedí.

-No te preocupes, Dita.- Le dijo Milo, colocando su mano en una mejilla del jovencito, acariciando dulcemente con el pulgar su piel- Pero debes tener cuidado, en ese estado de debilidad cualquier daño podría pasarte.

-Me alegra haberme dormido en tu templo, se que ahí no corría ningún peligro- comentó el caballero, ruborizándose a causa de las caricias de su amigo.

-Pues que bueno que estés bien, pero dime, ¿qué ocurrió para que estuvieras así? Nunca te había visto tan vulnerable.

Afrodita tragó saliva y bajó el rostro, entristecido.

Milo se sentó a su lado en la cama y con la mano en el mentón de su adorado joven, levantó su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Eres muy especial para mí, Dita.- Exclamó el sexy escorpión con una dulce mirada.- No me gusta verte triste, y sí puedo hacer algo para ayudarte, sabes que no dudaré en hacerlo. Anda, dime que te sucede.- Le pidió tiernamente mientras lo tomaba de las manos, recorriéndolas con sus dedos.

-Pues, es que…- Suspiró el pisciano para contar sus sentimientos.- Death y yo, volvimos a pelear hoy, pero creo que esta vez será la última.

-Dita ¿qué fue lo que te hizo ese loco?-Gruñó el santo de escorpión.

-Es que el… - En ese momento el delicado Afrodita se volvió un mar de lágrimas inconsolable.- Él no me ama como me decía, ni como yo le amé. Se avergüenza de mí y después de haberle entregado todo mi ser, tanto mi alma como mi cuerpo, aún así no me ha demostrado ninguna muestra de cariño genuina.- El joven derramaba lágrimas cristalinas que resbalaban delicadamente por sus mejillas.- ¡Ay Milo!, ¡No se que hacer, esto me duele tanto, siento que el rechazo me hace sangrar internamente, es la peor sensación que puede haber! No lo entiendo, ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice mal, dime?!

El joven se lanzó a los brazos de Milo, buscando consuelo y protección, y aquel caballero no pudo negarse al tener a su precioso pececito en su pecho. Lo rodeó con un posesivo y dulce abrazo, para intentar controlar sus lágrimas. Al mismo tiempo, acariciaba su melena celeste e inhalaba el delicioso aroma que emanaba.

Así estuvieron por largo rato, abrazados; Afrodita controló su respiración y su llanto cesó. Se sintió sumamente agradecido de tener a alguien para revelar sus penas. Estar rodeado por los fuertes y poderosos brazos de Milo, era algo incomparable. Su calidez era muy acogedora, sin duda muy diferente a lo que sentía con Deathmask.

Se separaron por un momento e intercambiaron miradas. Afrodita se ruborizó levemente al mirar los ojos de Milo. Eran de un turquesa tan hermoso y profundo, reflejaban una fuerte seguridad y un carisma incomparable. Sus rasgos eran, por demás, divinos. Milo poseía un bello rostro, conformado por un par de ojos brillantes y seductores, una nariz perfecta y bien afinada, lo que le daba un perfil masculino y a la vez, delicado. Sus facciones eran suaves, no muy notorias pero sin duda le daba un aura de belleza, tenía unos labios carnosos y ardientes, de los cuáles se mostraba muy orgulloso. Quienes los hubieran probado, afirmarían que quemaban como fuego puro. Su cuerpo era la envidia de todos, a pesar de poseer músculos prominentes y tonificados, su silueta era delicada y con una gracia inimaginable. Todas aquellas virtudes físicas, envueltas en una cautivadora y suave piel de un claro bronceado, lo hacían muy, pero muy irresistible.

Ambos dorados seguían observándose cuidadosamente. Fue Milo quien rompió el silencio al articular un par de palabras.

-Dita, sabes muy bien que lo único que mereces es felicidad. Temo decirte que Deathmask no te la dará, ha actuado como un imbécil y no vale la pena que llores por el.

-Pero Milo…

-No lo digas- Pidió Milo dulcemente, mientras le colocaba el dedo índice en los labios, como señal de que guardara silencio.- Hay muchos otros esperando conquistarte y…- Dudó el escorpión

-¿Y?... – Preguntó Afrodita, con los ojos iluminados.

-Y no me avergüenza decir que… Yo soy uno de ellos en la espera de ganar tu corazón.

-Milo…- Susurró el joven pisciano.

Delicadamente, Milo tomó el rostro de Afrodita con ambas manos y lo acercó al suyo, lo mantuvo a un par de milímetros de distancia. Cerraron sus ojos y permanecieron en silencio, sintiendo únicamente la respiración del otro. Sus frentes estaban unidas y poco a poco, sus narices se rozaron. Milo aún sostenía el rostro de Piscis, mientras éste posaba sus manos sobre las del escorpión. Lentamente, con un empujoncito divino, aquellos insensibles milímetros desaparecieron, dando lugar a un suave y delicioso beso.

Milo tomó la delantera, besaba con muchísimo cuidado los labios de Afrodita, como si se tratase de un frágil e invaluable objeto, dándole pequeños mordiscos a su labio inferior. El joven pisciano, lejos de asombrarse, no dudó en aceptar aquel candente beso. El escorpión siguió deleitándose con los labios del santo dorado, devorando por completo su boca de una manera sensual, provocándole unos suspiros de gozo y arrebatándole el aliento. La sensación de esos besos cálidos inundaba a Afrodita, Milo realmente sabía lo que hacía cuando de placer se trataba.

Se separaron por unos momentos para recuperar la respiración. Milo observaba con eterna dulzura el rostro de su niño, totalmente ruborizado.

-Fue solo un beso, Dita. No hace falta que te sientas mal.

-Milo, lo que dijiste, ¿era cierto?- Titubeó el pisciano.

-Jamás miento, mucho menos a ti. Siempre me has atraído de forma inevitable. Intenté eliminar esa atracción, pero cada día se hacia más y más fuer te.

-Créeme que jamás lo habría pensado, no pensé que te sintieras atraído hacia mi- Dijo Afrodita sorprendido.

-Ay Dita, por favor- Rió el escorpión.- Deja tu falsa modestia, no existe nadie que pueda siquiera resistirse a tu exquisita belleza. Ya ves que ni siquiera Deathmask pudo hacerlo…

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Afrodita aún no aclaraba cuál era su situación con el santo de Cáncer ni el porqué de su pelea, por alguna razón se mostraba indeciso sobre contarle a Milo qué era lo que le molestaba y esto no pasó desapercibido por el santo de Escorpión.

Quería saber que sucedía con Afrodita y Deathmask, si siempre habían sido empalagosamente inseparables, ¿por qué ahora estaban peleados? Claro que el caballero de Cáncer tenía un carácter destructivo y el joven pisciano era de sentimientos muy frágiles, pero al parecer se llevaban muy bien. Imaginó lo peor y nunca cruzó por su mente que la respuesta, era más obvia de lo que esperaba.

Ambos caballeros permanecían en silencio en aquella habitación. Comenzaba a ser desesperante, por lo que Milo, caracterizado por su curiosidad y su habilidad de persuasión, decidió poner fin a su interrogativa.

-Dime, ¿qué sucedió realmente entre ustedes Afrodita?- Preguntó Milo con cautela, colocando su mano en la rodilla del joven sueco.- Tienen una relación muy peculiar, pero no me explico como pudieron acabar así.

El sueco dio un suspiro y carraspeó. No sabía como explicar su situación.

-Sé que Death no tiene el aspecto más dulce o los gestos más agradables entre sus virtudes…-comenzó a narrar Afrodita.- Pero conmigo sin duda era de lo más atento, quizás en un modo posesivo. Él estaba feliz conmigo y yo le correspondía…

-Pero quisiste dar el siguiente paso, y él no estuvo de acuerdo contigo- Adivinó el escorpión con un tono de seriedad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Afrodita se mostraba intrigado por la respuesta.

-Era de esperarse de alguien como Deathmask. Puede amar hasta la locura, aunque es muy difícil encadenarlo a una sola persona. Pero ¿en qué no estuvo de acuerdo?- Preguntó.

-Verás- Dijo el muchacho ojiazul en un suspiro breve.- Ya llevábamos casi 5 meses como pareja, pero nunca se lo confirmamos a los demás. Él me pidió que fuera discreto acerca de nuestra relación y así lo hice, pero con el tiempo, pensé que estaba mal que lo ocultáramos, después de todo, Atenea, Shion y todos ustedes tendrían que enterarse eventualmente.

-Pues no nos incumbe a ninguno de nosotros lo que ustedes hagan en su intimidad, pero hemos sido compañeros por años y en cierto modo, teníamos derecho a saber si algo pasaba entre ustedes.

-Yo pensaba de ese modo, pero Death no… Por algo no quería decirlo a nadie. Quería que fuera un secreto de dos. La razón más lógica que pensé era que se avergonzaba de mí y de que formara parte de su vida… Creí que me amaba- Dijo con la voz entrecortada.- Pero sólo estaba jugando con mis sentimientos, y nunca se lo perdonaré. Lo peor es que negó todo y no se dignó a explicarme la causa de su negatividad, pero ya no volveré a caer en sus redes de nuevo.

-Dita, sea cual sea tu decisión, sabes que estoy de tu lado y te apoyaré siempre. No tienes que preocuparte más por ese asunto. Y no quiero volver a ver esos bellos ojos tuyos cubiertos de lágrimas, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Milo con una sonrisa en sus carnosos labios.

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo- Susurró el joven con el rostro iluminado.- Después de todo, la vida es dulce y quiero aprovechar cada momento de ella.

-Así es, y hablando de dulce…- El escorpión tomó de la bandeja que había traído la malteada de Afrodita, quién aún no la probaba.- No has tomado tu batido, creí que el chocolate te gustaba, ¿tan repugnante se ve?

Ambos caballeros soltaron una divertida carcajada.

-Luce deliciosa, con tanta plática olvidé que seguía sin beberla- Exclamó Afrodita con una sonrisa sincera, que lo hacía lucir aún más hermoso ante los ojos de Milo.

Tomó la copa y retiró la pajilla que ésta contenía; a pesar de ser muy refinado en cuánto a modales, bebió la malteada directamente del recipiente, saboreándola rápidamente como un niño emocionado.

Dejó la copa en su lugar, y notó que tenía crema batida alrededor de los labios y un poco en el mentón, iba a levantarse a buscar uno de sus pañuelos, pero el escorpión se adelantó al ver una oportunidad única.

-Déjame ayudarte-Dijo Milo con voz sensual.

El joven escorpión se acercó al rostro del delicado muchacho y suavemente lamió la crema batida de su mentón, dándole pequeños besos. Subió un par de centímetros y llegó hasta su boca. No pudo resistirse a tan dulce tentación, y besó con pasión los labios del santo de Piscis, usando su lengua para remover los restos de dulce y para darle calidez al momento.

El momento duró breves minutos, pero fue una sensación totalmente placentera para ambos. Separaron sus rostros y se miraron con ternura. Milo removió los restos de saliva de la boca de Afrodita con su pulgar.

-Gracias- Afrodita lucía maravillado con aquella acción.

Ambos miraron hacia la ventana de la habitación. El día aún seguía nublado y gris, lo que volvía aquel ambiente sumamente romántico para los dos. Sin duda lo mejor, apenas estaba por empezar.

-Milo, has hecho mucho por mí este día, permíteme corresponderte de igual manera.

-No lo veas como un favor Dita. Honestamente, lo que hago es por el gran amor que siento por ti. No te sientas obligado a pagarme.

- No siento ninguna obligación. Pero, deseo complacerte… En verdad deseo hacerlo.

Habiendo dicho esto, Afrodita abrazó a Milo mientras lo besaba con lujuria. Ambos se recostaron en la cama, quedando el pisciano encima del cuerpo del joven griego.

-Si deseas complacerme, déjame disfrutar de tu belleza y la dulzura de tu piel, aunque sea una vez.

Afrodita asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su labor besando la boca del escorpión, sintiendo en gran medida cada centímetro de esos ardientes y alucinantes labios, acariciando su rostro bronceado y masculino, saboreando su frente, sus tupidas y bien formadas cejas, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y su fino y distinguido mentón. El escorpión griego era un bocado delicioso, imposible de ignorar. Gracias a su belleza conseguía todo lo que quería, ésta hacia posible todas las conquistas de las que era conocido. Y tal como lo predijo, Afrodita se rindió ante su presencia sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pasados los minutos de ardientes muestras de afecto, Milo dio un certero movimiento para quedar a horcajadas sobre Afrodita. Desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa del pisciano para deleitarse con su cuello. Daba pequeños besos y unos cuantos mordisquitos a su piel, erizándola y excitando cada vez más al joven debajo de él. Las caricias subieron de tono cada vez más; el bello sueco despojó a Milo de su camisa y la suya propia, para permitir que el peliazul disfrutara más de su anatomía. El griego bajó poco a poco, dando pequeños sorbos de la piel blanca y suave de su amado, disfrutando de su esencia y aroma corporal. Sus labios se encendían con cada contacto, con sus manos sumándose a ellos, acariciando su fino torso. El doceavo santo gemía de placer ante las sensaciones en su cuerpo, sintiendo como Milo le quitaba el pantalón rápidamente y haciendo lo mismo con sus jeans. Pronto ambos guerreros se encontraban desnudos, rozando sus pieles, disfrutando de aquel momento.

El escorpión bajó hasta la entrepierna del pisciano, y notó lo erguido que su miembro estaba, y sin dudarlo lo cobijó detrás de sus labios, saboreando su forma y tamaño. Lo succionaba intensamente, lamiendo la punta de su pene con su tibia lengua, y ayudándose con una de sus manos, lo masajeaba para hacerlo estallar. Afrodita hizo más sonoros sus gemidos ante aquella acción, arqueaba su espalda felinamente y sostenía las sábanas de la cama como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Te gusta Dita, te agrada lo que sientes?- Preguntó el escorpión con pícara voz y su respiración agitada, masajeando más rápido el miembro del muchacho y mirando su expresión.

-Ahhhhhh… Milo, me encanta. No te… detengas. Gimió el hermoso peliceleste, con el rostro cubierto de sudor.

Obedeciendo la petición, Milo hizo una mayor fricción en el pene de su acompañante y después de unos segundos de placenteros movimientos, Afrodita eyaculó en su mano, soltando un último gemido.

Milo sonrió de manera triunfal y se acercó al rostro de su chico, para besarlo apasionadamente. Se detuvieron un momento para recuperar el aliento. Se miraron con lascivia al notarse tan excitados.

-Sabes que esto apenas comienza, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Afrodita con voz sensual.

-Claro- Respondió Milo con una ceja alzada.- Y me encargaré de que lo disfrutemos por completo.

-Ay, Milo… eres único.- Dijo el peliceleste antes de plantar sus labios en los del griego.

Volvieron a unirse en un beso de pasión desbordante, esta vez las lenguas de ambos se hicieron notar, explorando el interior de una cavidad desconocida, lamiendo y gozando de cada rincón de sus bocas.

El joven de Piscis se detuvo por un momento, y abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche. Tras mover sus dedos despistadamente unos segundos, sacó un tubo de lubricante y se lo entregó a Milo.

-Disfruto que me penetren, pero con esto te duraré más.- Dijo mientras tomaba las manos del griego y lamía sus dedos.- Puedes introducirlo, sé que eres un experto con las manos.

Dicho esto, los besos continuaban incendiándolos. Milo vació el lubricante sobre sus dedos índice y medio. Con una expresión sensual en el rostro, bajó su brazo hasta llegar al punto por el que penetraría al muchacho y suavemente, introdujo sus dedos, moviéndolos lentamente hasta asegurarse que el líquido se adhiriera en su totalidad. El sueco gemía ligeramente, y no apartaba su vista del rostro de Milo, le gustaba como lo trataba y la dulzura con la que le hablaba, sin olvidar que era una auténtica belleza que irradiaba fuego y sensualidad.

Ese griego le gustaba. Le gustaba y mucho.

Milo hizo girar a Afrodita, poniéndolo boca abajo sobre la cama, siendo sostenido por sus rodillas y sus manos. Se colocó detrás del bello pisciano, para a continuación tomarlo por las caderas y penetrarlo con fuerza. Ante esto, el sueco emitió un quejido de placer, mientras separaba más las piernas, permitiendo que su acompañante se moviera libremente.

El peliazul gemía y jadeaba de pura excitación, disfrutaba de sentir el impacto de los firmes glúteos de su chico chocar contra su pelvis; con una de sus manos se dio la libertad de acariciar la pálida espalda de éste, besándola por unos momentos y después, volvía a encajar sus dedos en el cuerpo del joven de Piscis, para arremeter contra el con más y más fuerza. Tanto placer debería estar prohibido, pero éstos dos no veían final para tan deliciosa experiencia.

-Mmm ¿Quieres más? ¿Te gusta, Piscis?... ¿Te duele tenerme tan adentro?- Preguntó Milo controlando sus jadeos, para excitar más a su compañero sexual.

-Ahhhhhh… Duele tan… rico. Milo… dame más, quiero más de ti! Más adentro…- El joven sueco no paraba ante tanto placer.

El caballero del Escorpión notó que estaba a punto de acabar, así que salió del interior del peliceleste y lo colocó boca arriba, separó sus piernas y con una de sus manos, introdujo la punta de su pene en su pareja. No lo penetraba por completo, solo quería torturarlo un poco, para que ansiara más el tenerlo dentro. Se encontraban a la misma altura, el griego estaba a horcajadas sobre el sueco; Afrodita se aferró a la espalda de Milo, y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta.

Milo era en ese momento el centro de su Universo, ansiaba tanto darle placer y hacerlo llegar al clímax, quería ver su expresión cuando eyaculara dentro de él, sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón, su respiración entrecortada. Jamás se arrepentiría de haber compartido su cama con él. Aquel caballero no solo le daba increíbles momentos de lujuria, sino que, a diferencia de Deathmask, el sí hacia el amor.

El ambiente en el exterior cambiaba de forma inadvertida. La lluvia regresaba, pero al parecer los dioses no querían arruinarles el momento, y les otorgaron un espectáculo de gotas silenciosas que arrullaban sus deseos con el sonido que emitían al caer.

Afrodita abandonó sus fantasías cuando una descarga de placer se hizo notoria. Milo había introducido por completo su miembro en su interior sin previo aviso, y le hizo gritar de satisfacción al sentir que el momento tan añorado por ambos había llegado.

Los dos dorados se encontraban abrazados en la cama, Milo estaba encima de Afrodita, penetrándolo tan fuerte como podía, mientras éste tenía sus finos y largos dedos sumergidos en su abundante y exótica melena azul, esa cabellera tan sensual que le fascinaba. Pero eso no era lo impactante, lo más explosivo de aquel acto era la mirada del escorpión. Por alguna razón, no deseaba llegar al Paraíso de los Placeres Sexuales con los ojos cerrados. Quería ver el rostro de su amor secreto estremeciéndose con cada embestida. Para aumentar las sensaciones lascivas de ambos, Milo levantó las piernas del pisciano, suspendiéndolas por encima de sus hombros, para introducir su virilidad por completo.

Permaneció inmóvil unos momentos, sujetando con fuerza las caderas del sueco para que sintiera su miembro en su totalidad. Ambos personajes tenían el ceño fruncido, y cesaron de respirar para concentrarse únicamente en lo que hacían.

El dolor cesó.

Dando lugar a más placer.

A lo que ninguno se esperaba.

Las piernas de Afrodita bajaron y permanecieron abiertas, mientras Milo, cubierto en sudor al igual que su acompañante, continuaba introduciendo y sacando su pene de su interior en un movimiento rápido y continuo, haciendo más, y más y más fricción sobre los dos.

Las miradas no se despegaban, el joven griego ejercía presión sobre el colchón en que se encontraban, acercando su rostro cada vez más al del sueco para sentir los gemidos y jadeos con los que se comunicaban.

-Ahhhhhh… ahhhhhh… Mi… lo. No quiero… que… acabe.- Gimió el caballero de Piscis, aferrado con el resto de sus fuerzas a la espalda del escorpión.

-Afrodita… yo… ahhhhhh… te… amo.

El pisciano sintió una punzada en el corazón. Aquellas palabras significaban mucho para él y ahora las escuchaba de la boca de Milo.

La deliciosa boca de Milo.

Un par de lágrimas surcaron sus preciosos ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas. Alzó su rostro para buscar los labios del griego y éstos le correspondieron dulcemente.

Ambos emitieron un grande y sonoro grito de placer. Siguieron unos cuantos gemidos y suspiros de alivio.

Habían llegado a un delicioso e incomparable orgasmo.

Milo sonreía triunfante mientras recuperaba el aliento, se sentía realmente agotado. Afrodita notó el cansancio en el apuesto escorpión y suavemente, hizo que se recostara a su lado. Acomodó las almohadas y colocó una con cuidado debajo de la cabeza del peliazul. Recogió su oscura melena apartándola de su rostro. Cubrió a ambos cuerpos con las tersas sábanas, y antes de recostarse a su lado, le dio un suave y corto beso a sus labios, susurrándole al oído…

-También te amo, Milo.

En breve, el delicado sueco se acurrucó al lado del griego, lo abrazó con calidez y pasados unos segundos, ambos cayeron en un dulce y restaurador sueño.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Tras un largo lapso de sueño, Milo abrió sus hermosos ojos color cielo. Dio un liviano bostezo y suspiró. Vio al delicado bulto que tenía en su brazo a su izquierda: Un despreocupado Afrodita dormía plácidamente, recargando su cabeza en su amplio y atractivo pecho mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Así era como siempre deseó tener al sueco, pero sin duda la realidad superaba a la ficción. Rodeó al joven con su brazo, acercándolo lo suficiente para besar su frente y acariciar su sedoso cabello. Aquel movimiento fue suficiente para despertar al pisciano, quien al ver al bellísimo griego mimándolo, esbozó una tímida sonrisa y se acercó un poco para besar sus labios rápidamente.

-Bueno Afrodita- Dijo Milo frotando el brazo del joven para darle calor.- Es la segunda vez en este día que me demuestras lo mucho que te gusta dormir.

-¿De qué hablas Milo?- Preguntó Afrodita abrazando más fuerte a su compañero dorado.- Tú también te quedaste dormido.

-Lo sé, pero sólo porque estaba agotado. Yo hice el mayor esfuerzo, ¿recuerdas? Además desperté antes que tú, pequeño.

-¿Estas insinuando que soy un perezoso Milo?-Dijo Afrodita divertido.- Pues no lo soy, es solo que… me tomaste en mal momento.

-Sí, claro.- Exclamó con sarcasmo el escorpión, mientras el joven Piscis se colocaba a horcajadas sobre el.- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Dita?- Dijo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su espalda.

-Nunca me sentí mejor Milo, fue asombroso. Pero tu luces jeje… bastante cansado.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Sin duda, me agotaste completamente, niño sueco.- Susurró el griego, mirando provocativamente al muchacho encima de él, acariciando los suaves muslos de éste.

-Creo que necesitas un buen masaje relajante.- Mencionó Afrodita mientras acariciaba con sus finos dedos el pecho de Milo, lamiéndose los labios de manera sensual.-¿Qué te parece si te doy uno, eh?

-Me encantaría, pero antes… Ven aquí.

En ese instante, con el pisciano sentado sobre su pelvis con una pierna en cada costado de su cuerpo, Milo acercó el rostro de su pequeño al suyo con las manos hasta alcanzar su boca y besarla dulcemente por enésima vez. No se cansaba de sentir aquellos suaves labios sobre los suyos, su delicioso sabor, la ternura con la que el pisciano se entregaba dándole mordiscos y riendo levemente ante los besos del escorpión.

Retiró sus manos de la cara de Afrodita sin dejar de besarlo, para posarlas en su firme trasero y apretarlo con firmeza. El sueco emitió un pequeño gemido que complació a Milo; soltó sus glúteos para deslizar muy suavemente sus manos sobre su serpenteante y exquisita espalda, para después sostenerlo contra su propio cuerpo y finalizar aquel apasionado beso con tranquilidad y un leve roce de sus narices.

-¿Puedes darme ese masaje ahora, Afrodita?- Pidió Milo coquetamente.

-Claro que sí, estoy seguro que lo disfrutarás mucho.

Dicho esto, Milo se colocó boca abajo y Afrodita se arrodilló a su lado, tomó un poco de aceites relajantes que se encontraban en la cómoda y prosiguió a masajear aquella masculina y extremadamente sensual espalda.

Comenzó por los hombros, y fue bajando lentamente, tranquilizando los músculos del escorpión, dándole una sesión de masajes maravillosa. Sus dedos, finos y alargados, se movían con destreza, tocando los puntos exactos para producir una sensación de alivio y delicia. Ya había tenido práctica antes, cada vez que Deathmask le hacía el amor, le masajeaba para calmar la tensión y relajarlo.

Deathmask…

Si, recordaba aquellas noches al lado del joven Cáncer, increíbles momentos de placer y lujuria le había obsequiado. Pese a su carácter agresivo, Deathmask era un amante inigualable, nunca había conocido a alguien como él.

Sin duda lo amaba.

Lo seguía amando.

Y mucho…

Retiró sus dedos rápidamente del cuerpo del peliazul, como si hubiera tocado fuego. Se llevó las manos a la boca, tomó su ropa interior del suelo y salió de la habitación aprisa. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué sus emociones lo traicionaban? Esos pensamientos atormentaban al hermoso Pez Dorado, que había dejado al griego solo y confundido en la cama de su habitación.

Permaneció en su sala de estar, caminando en círculos tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Se puso la ropa con nerviosismo y se dirigió a la cocina. Un té cargado le caería muy bien y despejaría su mente. Esperaba que después de beber la infusión, su intuición le diría que hacer.

Mientras tanto, Milo se había levantado de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse con calma. No parecía perturbado o nervioso, tan solo meditaba el momento.

-Bueno, creo que al fin se dio cuenta.- Susurró para sí mismo.- Ha roto mis esperanzas por completo, pero sé que al lado de Death será más feliz, siempre lo ha sido. Esto no fue lo que planeé, pero estoy conforme con el resultado.- Finalizó sonriendo.

Se dirigió a la cocina y vio al peliceleste sentado en uno de los altos asientos de su comedor, tomando su taza de té y suspirando entre sorbos. Se le veía muy angustiado, y a Milo no le gustaba eso, quiso hablarle con dulzura, acunarlo en sus brazos y acariciar su perfecto rostro; deseaba besarlo y decirle que todo saldría bien.

Pero no debía hacerlo. Estaba fuera de sus manos.

Caminó silenciosamente hasta la sala y tomó su elegante saco color chocolate, poniéndoselo para destinarse a partir. Pero una vocecita lo detuvo.

-¿Te vas sin despedirte?- Musitó Afrodita suavemente.

Milo suspiró y sin voltear a verlo, le respondió.

-No hace falta que lo haga, es mejor si me voy de una vez. Discúlpame por todo lo que te hice pasar hoy, Dita. No fue mi intención perturbarte.

Afrodita se acercó a el, abrazándolo dulcemente por la espalda.

-Milo, me diste sin duda la mejor experiencia de mi vida y, empiezo a apreciarte como nunca lo pensé antes, es sólo que…

-Afrodita, no me expliques nada. Creí que podría ganar tu corazón, pero me equivoqué.- el escorpión abrazó al delicado dorado mientras le tomaba del mentón.- Me has alegrado la existencia al dejarme disfrutar de ti y tu belleza. No me siento triste, sé que al final es lo mejor para ambos.

Y en un respiro, Milo besó por última vez los cálidos labios de Afrodita, sintiendo cada fibra de éstos, guardando en su memoria la dulce sensación que el joven le provocaba. Dolía tanto pensar que sería el último beso que se darían, pero lo único que podía hacer, era olvidarlo y disfrutar el momento.

Se separaron lentamente, ambos deseaban seguir unidos, sus labios no los obedecían. Pero debía acabar. Milo abrazó al dorado de Piscis y le miró por unos segundos. No había nada más que decir, permanecieron en silencio, hasta que algo irrumpió en la Casa de Piscis.

Una figura conocida apareció.

Era Deathmask.

Y presenciaba el abrazo de ambos caballeros.

-Debo irme. Afrodita, espero que te sientas mejor. Cuídate.

-Adiós Milo, y gracias. Por todo.

El santo dorado de Escorpión se dirigió a la puerta, pasando al lado de Deathmask, lanzándole una breve mirada.

-Adiós, Deathmask.

-Adiós, Milo.

El joven Escorpión salió de la estancia, y se dirigió a su Templo. Deathmask y Afrodita debían arreglar sus asuntos en privado.

El peliceleste miró con miedo y cariño al caballero de Cáncer. Sabía que reaccionaría agresivamente y daba por hecho que lo golpearía por haberlo engañado con Milo. Y se sentía dispuesto a aceptar su castigo.

-Deathmask… yo puedo explicarte todo… sólo déjame…-Rogaba Piscis.

El santo ojiazul lo ignoró, acercándose más a él. No le importó que las lágrimas inundaran el rostro de su amante. Lo tomó por la cintura y lo abrazó, tan posesivamente como sólo él podía hacerlo, tomó la cabeza del muchacho sueco e hizo que la colocara sobre su hombro, para ocultar su llanto.

-Afrodita, lo siento mucho. He sido un completo estúpido y te he hecho sufrir. Por favor perdóname. Te amo y no deseo perderte por una idiotez. Déjame explicarte todo lo que siento- Recitaba Deathmask, mientras tomaba el rostro de su pequeño tesoro entre sus manos.- Ven a mi Templo, quiero que hablemos sólo los dos.

- Si. De acuerdo.- Afrodita sollozaba con una sonrisa, besó a Deathmask y se separaron.- Sólo me daré una ducha y te veré en una hora.

-Está bien. Te esperaré.

**Templo De Cáncer.**

El retraso de Afrodita a la hora de una cita era bastante común. En otras ocasiones, Deathmask había tenido que esperarlo por un lapso de hasta tres horas, pues al joven Piscis le importaba mucho su imagen.

Así que el seguir esperando en su Templo después de la hora acordada, no era nada nuevo en su relación. Se tomó la molestia de limpiar su casa y revivirla con un par de adornos en ella. Había preparado la cena, una deliciosa pasta, recetas originales de su natal Italia, acompañada de un delicioso vino francés. Quería que el momento fuera lo más romántico posible, aunque esa cualidad no se le diera muy bien. Pero era importante que todo saliera bien.

Afrodita se presentó tras un largo rato en la Casa de Cáncer, vestido con un par de jeans azul oscuro, una camisa de lino blanco y un saco negro. Su cabello iba pulcramente peinado, con un toque de rebeldía en algunos mechones, y emanaba ese sensual aroma que siempre usaba después del baño. Su apariencia era por mucho, exquisita. La delicia ante los ojos de cualquier mortal.

-Lamento la demora- Piscis se presentaba en la entrada del Templo.- Quería lucir bien para la ocasión.

-No te preocupes, ya me esperaba que te tomarías más tiempo.- Dijo el dorado de Cáncer tranquilamente.- Acompáñame al jardín, tengo todo listo.

Ambos se dirigieron al jardín trasero de Cáncer, pocos conocían aquel lugar. No era más aquel lúgubre infierno conocido como Yomotsu, ahora era un romántico espacio personal que Afrodita y Deathmask disfrutarían.

Ambos dorados cenaron en silencio, lo hicieron deprisa, para no demorar la plática que tenían pendiente.

Ya era tarde, la Luna se mostraba esplendorosa y desprendía una hipnotizante luz, que iluminaba la sala de estar. Después de comer, los dulces amantes se acurrucaron en un cómodo sillón reclinable, donde pudieron subir sus piernas con libertad y recargarse el uno con el otro. Las copas de vino se encontraban en la mesita del centro, junto a la botella de aquel embriagante líquido.

Ninguno había tomado un sorbo. Estaban muy ocupados mimándose, dándose pequeñas caricias, dulces besos, permanecían abrazados tiernamente, susurrándose frases amorosas mientras sus labios rogaban por más segundos de gloria. Se separaron para descansar, pero permanecían unidos por un cálido abrazo, hasta que las palabras empezaron a fluir.

-Death… lamento mucho lo que hice. Me di cuenta muy tarde de lo mal que hice y…- No terminó su frase, pues el peliazul selló sus labios con su índice.

-Yo debería disculparme, Dita. Te he tratado muy mal, de no haber actuado como un imbécil prepotente, nada de esto habría pasado.

-No digas eso-Musitó suavemente el peliceleste.-Te conozco mejor que nadie, y sé que tus emociones pueden dominarte. Pero te adoro tal y como eres, no quiero cambiarte por nadie.

-Quiero confesarte algo Dita. La razón por la que no quería que nadie supiera de lo nuestro…- Dudó el Santo de Cáncer, mirando hacia el suelo.- Fue mi orgullo, lo que me impidió revelar mi amor por ti. No quería que nadie supiera que estaba enamorado, pensé que eso me haría más débil.

Afrodita le sonrió alegremente y se recostó en su regazo.

-Creí que te avergonzabas de mí, y que por eso no querías que hablara de lo nuestro.-Suspiró el sueco con alivio.

-Jamás haría eso mi amor, nunca vuelvas a pensarlo. Soy muy aprehensivo con mis sentimientos, pero por ti…

-No quiero que lo confirmes ante todo el mundo Death, sólo dímelo a mí. Así seré feliz.

-Te amo muchísimo, Afrodita. Nadie tiene ese efecto sobre mí, pero tu me cautivaste con todo tu ser. La vida es mucho más bella contigo a mi lado.

Deathmask arrulló a Afrodita en sus brazos y le regalaba un suave beso, interminable y muy cautivador. No había más secretos entre ellos, las peleas anteriores desaparecieron con aquel sincero contacto lleno de amor. Era como volver a nacer, sentir como la vida se volvía más liviana y los pensamientos se perdían en las sombras. Incomparable era la sensación.

El joven peliazul cargó a su ángel dorado en sus brazos y lo llevó a la habitación. Suavemente lo recostó en la cama y con ansias, ambos se desvistieron y disfrutaban de sentir sus pieles rozándose bajo las sábanas. Más que sexo, más que lujuria, por primera vez hacían el amor de la forma más sincera. Lejos de pensar en posiciones extravagantes, en elíxires y afrodisíacos, en torturas e insultos, los dos guardianes aprendieron a compartir su intimidad de manera única y maravillosa.

Hicieron el amor por horas hasta caer rendidos, abrazándose muy fuerte y respirando con perfecta sincronización el aliento del otro. No había nada mejor que estar al lado del amor de sus vidas, compartiendo algo tan grande como la unión de sus cuerpos y asimismo, sus almas.

-Te amo, Afrodita.-Susurró Deathmask mientras besaba la frente de su adormilado príncipe.

-También te amo, Deathmask. Como no te imaginas.- Respondió el dulce pisciano.

Y durmieron muy relajados, tras haberse entregado mutuamente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Afrodita subía hasta su Templo por la mañana, había dormido deliciosamente al lado de Cáncer, pero necesitaba ir a cambiarse para entrenar y seguir con el día. Para su sorpresa, halló a Milo bajando las escaleras con su ropaje habitual de pelea.

-Milo, buenos días.- Saludó cortésmente.

-Afrodita, bueno días amigo. ¿Vas hacia tu templo?

-Si, quiero entrenar un poco hoy.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo inundó la conversación entre Piscis y Escorpión.

-Bueno, si me disculpas debo darme prisa. Camus me espera y odia los retrasos.- Comentó el griego para despedirse.

-Milo, espera. Quiero decirte algo importante.

-Seguro. ¿Qué es?

-Sabes que amo a Deathmask, y mucho. Pero ayer, cuando te dije que te amaba… lo dije en serio. De verdad te aprecio mucho.- Confesó el sueco.

-Gracias. Sé que no lo dirías en vano. Yo también lo dije por que mi corazón lo siente. Jamás me interpondré entre ustedes, así que dejémoslo como… amor de amigos.- Dijo Milo divertido.

-Está bien, amigo. Así será. No te retraso más, te veré en el Coliseo.

Milo le guiñó el ojo y siguió bajando las escaleras, mientras Afrodita lo observaba descender. Vio como el Santo de Escorpión se detuvo y por un momento, se giró.

-Dita… si algún día quieres salir a tomar batidos de chocolate con crema y cerezas conmigo, ya sabes, como amigos… Conozco un lugar muy bueno.- La expresión del griego lucía divertida y coqueta.

-Me encantaría.- Dijo el ojiazul, ruborizado por recordar su experiencia con las malteadas. Siempre y cuando bebamos con popotes.

Milo asintió, los dos Santos rieron y se despidieron amablemente.

Sin duda, todo regresaba a la normalidad, la paz reinaba en Grecia y el amor…

El amor sólo florecía en el Santuario.

**FIN**

**Espero hayan disfrutado de este Fic que con tanto cariño escribí para su deleite. Espero sus reviews con consejos, preguntas, críticas constructivas o simplemente saludos y/o tomatazos =D! Mil besos a todos, y eternas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este Fanfic. Bye-Bye!**

**n.n!**


End file.
